Cambios durante el embarazo
by koisshi saotome
Summary: narra el embarazo de Aome y el susto que se llevo Inuyasha


_**LOS PERSONAGES NO ME PERTENECES, TODOS SON DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI YO SOLO LOS USO PARA MATAR EL TIEMPO Y ENTRETENERLOS**_

**EMBARAZO Y CAMBIOS**

INU… amor… me traes miel? _Dijo una joven mujer embarazada a su peculiar esposo_

Está bien… voy… _respondió este espabilándose para salir_.

_Kagome Higurashi tenía 8 meses de embarazo, e inuyasha la tenía que atender, a Miroku le extraño que no tuviera cambios de humor que, de hecho, no le daban por ser madre de un hayo. Pero el cambio más importante se había dado hace mucho. En fin, todo comenzó un cierto día, dos años después de la boda de la joven miko…_

_/FLASH BACK/_

_Todo comenzó en una mañana cualquiera, muy temprano, vestía únicamente la aori de inuyasha, la pobre, salió corriendo le la casa rumbo a unos arbustos y ahí había devuelto todo el desayuno y parte de la cena. Unos segundos después sintió cuatro garras bien conocidas para ella, recogiendo su cabello…_

¿Aome estas bien? _Dijo el propietario de esas garras_

Inu… inuyasha tengo que decirte a… algo _dijo ella al terminar su asunto_

Q… ¿que ocurre? ¿¡Acaso estas enferma?! _contesto el muy asustado_

No… no es una enfermedad… pero primero dime ¿cuál es tu manera de imaginar a una familia… a la tuya? _Dijo aome interrogante_

Mmmm… bueno… serias tu…. Y… yo y…. ¡cachorros!... ¡muchos cachorros! ¡quiero cachorros! _Respondió el muy emocionado_

Pero… ¿para que los quieres inuyasha? _Interrogo la miko con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro_

Para… para darles lo que nadie me dio a mi… lo que… a mi me falto… al morir mi madre… al quedarnos solos ella y yo… al… al quedarse sola mi madre con un cachorro al que todos odiaban… _su semblante cambio de emocionado a triste…_

Ya veo… _dijo ella pensativa_

Para que lo querías saber? _Dijo el hanyo_

Parece que yo ya no puedo ser tu único amor. _ Involuntariamente en la mente de inuyasha paso a gran velocidad la imagen de Kikyo, a tal velocidad que inuyasha no la reconoció._

Inuyasha… tendremos un…

un que aome?

Un… un… cachorro… _dijo casi en un susurro_

U… ¿un que? _Dijo él en un gran shock_

Un… un… c_achorro… de los dos volvió a repetir, un poco más alto para que lo escuchara, luego inuyasha la tomo de la cintura, con sumo cuidado la levanto y comenzaron dar vueltas mientras el hanyo reía y gritaba_

¡Aome gracias! ¡gracias! ¡te amo!

_Al tercer mes de embarazo aome despertó y fue al lago cerca de su casa, se metió y comenzó a asearse. Al terminar se puso de pie y vio su reflejo en el lago. Se dejo oír un grito desgarrador por todos los alrededores_

¡QUE KUZO ME PAZOOOOOO!

_Inuyasha salió de la casa corriendo con tessaiga en mano, pero la visión que lo esperaba en el lago lo dejo parado con cara de baka:_

_Aome, SU aome parada con el agua a la cintura y con el cabello cubriendo sus senos estilo Eva temblaba y lloraba, en su cabeza dos pequeñas orejas semejantes a las de inuyasha solo que con un color negro azabache, al hablar se le notaban dos pequeños colmillos blancos sobresalientes a sus demás dientes pero, no tan grandes como los de inuyasha, además, en sus manos garras tan grandes como las de su marido. Después de un rato la joven rompió el silencio mientras corría en dirección a su amado (n.a. cabe aclarar que, aun estaba desnuda)_

Inuyasha… snif… ¿que me paso?

No lo sé…

_El se sentía impotente, pero hacia frio, así que cargo a kagome adentro de la cabaña, donde el sintió un piquete en el cuello…_

Miouga! ¡Que bueno que apareces! _Dijo inuyasha mientras tomaba a una aplastada pulga y la ponía en la palma de su mano…_

¡Anciano Miouga dígame por favor que me pasa!

_La pulga se acerco a aome y bebió un poco de su sangre, se separo y dijo alegre_

¡Usted está embarazada! ¡felicidades amo inuyasha Ud. Va a ser padre!

Eso ya lo se Miouga lo que yo quiero saber es porque MI hembra tiene orejas como… como… pues… ¡pues como las mías!

¡Amo inuyasha el cachorro que aome tiene en su cuerpo sabe que aome es una humana y decidió protegerla, así que, el poder que el bebe todavía no puede usar, se lo presto a su madre para protegerlos a ambos! _ Dijo sonriente la anciana pulga_

Eso quiere decir que… _ dijo un confundido inuyasha_

¿Que inu-chan me protege prestándome sus poderes?

¡Eso es correcto kagome-sama, pero considero que eso es innecesario porque mi amo los protegerá de cualquier peligro!

Solo una pregunta mas Miouga _ interrumpió el hanyo_

Dígame amo inuyasha

Mi… ¿mi madre también paso por este cambio?

Oh, claro que si amo, mi señora izayoi era una mujer muy bella, el amo inu-no-taisho gustaba de verla cuando dormía, el mismo entraba al castillo y la arropaba… eran muy felices hasta que… ese samurái apareció (n.a. refiriéndose a takemaru de setsuna)

Entiendo… _contesto inuyasha_

_Al pasar los meses el trabajo aumentaba, aome solo tenía antojos pero… eran de lo más raros…_

_/FIN FLASH BACK/_

_Un día…._

_Con los nueve meses recién cumplidos a la mitad del bosque, en cierto palacio donde habitaban un hanyo y una miko un grito desgarrador se dejo oír_

¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggggggg!

¡kagome que ocurre!

¡Que este pequeño ya viene!

_Inuyasha en pánico tomo a su esposa y la llevo donde la anciana kaede, para luego pasar cuatro largas horas encerrado con shippou y miroku en la cabaña de este esperando el nacimiento del primer hijo de la bestia, que, de hecho, estaba pateando con fuerza la puerta para que lo dejaran salir pues, se estaba casi muriendo por los gritos llenos de dolor de su esposa. Después de estas agonizantes horas sango quito los pergaminos de la puerta y antes de que le dijera nada el hanyo ya estaba donde su mujer ella estaba acostada en un futón con una graaaaaan cara de cansancio, ya no tenía orejas de perro pero tenía dos pequeños bultos en los brazos._

Q… ¿que es esto?

Inuyasha que mas va a ser, son tus hijos…

¿Son dos?

! ¡Si!

_**VARIOS AÑOS DESPUES…**_

Quién diría que acabaría emparentado DOS veces con este lobo rabioso

Lo mismo digo pulgosito

_Esa tarde se casarían kenta y ayami hijos de koga con misuki y Daisuke hijos de inuyasha_

_Misuki y Daisuke tenían dieciséis años, misuki se casaría con kenta de dieciocho años y Daisuke con ayami de catorce años. La boda se llevo a cabo poco a poco._

_Después de eso. Inuyasha y aome que habían obtenido el don de la juventud eterna vivieron bastante bien a partir de ese día bueno… con lo normal…_

_**JEJEJEJEJE QUE OPINAN?**_

_**SI FUE TERRRIBLEEE Y LO ODIARON DEJEN SUS REVEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO, SOLO QUE… POR FAVOR NO SEAN MALOS CON MIGO TENGO CORAZON DE POLLO!**_

_**SALUDOS Y CARIÑOS A JROSAS DE MIS MAYORES INSPIRACIONES**_

_**A ALMADENISSE O COMO SE LLAME QUE LA CONOZCO DESDE PRIMERO DE SECUNDARIA Y LA APRESIO MUCHO… ( SI ALMITA TE LO LEERE EN VOZ ALTA PRONTO)**_

_**Y A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONITAS Q ME AYUDAN TANTO! EN ESPECIAL A CIERTA PERSONITA QUE ANDA POR AHÍ QUE TINE COMO IMAGEN UNAS FLORECITAS MORADAS MUY LINDAS… SE TU NOMBRE PERO LO DEJARE EN INCOGNITOOOO! Y NO T PREOCUPES TRABAJO EN TU FIC. ESPECIALMENTE PARA TI.**_

_**DEJEN SUS REVEWS PERO NO SEAN MALOS!**_


End file.
